1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to telescope mounts for archery bows and, more particularly, to a telescope mount for an archery bow which can be adjusted in three dimensions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Aiming devices, such as telescopes, have conventionally been used with archery bows in order to provide greater accuracy. Such aiming devices have been secured to archery bows by mounts, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,338 and 4,616,623.
The telescope mount described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,623 uses a sight mounting plate and three brackets including a bow mounting bracket, a sliding bracket, and an intermediate bracket. The desired direction of the telescope determines which bracket needs to be adjusted. If a vertical adjustment is necessary, then mounting slots and fasteners used to affix the mounting bracket to the bow are positioned so that the bracket is vertically adjusted with respect to the bow. If a lateral adjustment is necessary, then a fastener associated with the sliding bracket is loosened in order to adjust the sliding bracket to a predetermined position with respect to the bow mounting bracket. Next, if an angular adjustment is necessary, then a threaded fastener associated with the intermediate bracket is loosened thereby permitting the intermediate bracket to be rotated through a limited angular range with respect to the bow mounting bracket about a horizontal axis. Finally, if further adjustment is still necessary, a fastener associated with the sight mounting plate is loosened in order to enable the sight mounting plate to be rotated through a limited range with respect to the intermediate bracket about an axis perpendicular to the horizontal axis.
In using bow sights, it is important for the bow sight to be readily adjustable in order to accommodate a particular individual and/or a particular situation. One process presently employed for adjusting a bow telescope mount is summarily described in the foregoing paragraph. That process requires, as explained, a different procedure for each type of adjustment desired, which is inherently cumbersome and time-consuming. Therefore, a need still exists for a readily adjustable mount, which is capable of comfortably and conveniently positioning a telescope but still offers accuracy and good fine tuning capabilities.